Cumple tus promesas
by Litaaa
Summary: BBRAE/GENDERBENDER; Él no había cumplido su promesa y Gabriela se encargaría de "castigarlo" por no cumplir a su palabra / —¡Rae no cumple sus promesas! —Recriminó apuntándolo como si nada a su pareja. /—Es solo un tonto capricho, no le daré en el gusto. —La monótona voz del empático se escuchó algo molesta.
**Advertencia:** **Le** mmon / **M** asturbación / **M** ucha sensualidad (?).
 **Pairing:** **B** B **R** ae / **M** ale! **R** avenx **C** hica **F** iera / **R** athenx **G** abriela. / **L** eve **R** ob **S** tar.  
 **Nota: B** ueno... ¡Hola estrellitas! Si, lo sé soy muy descarada/careraja. He estado muy ausente y además no he actualizado nada y me atrevo a llegar con un shot GenderBender ¿Quien me creo? ¡Me voy a la hoguera por irresponsable! «/3 (?).

Okno, son las 3:15 am y estaba estudiando y esto vino a mi mente. No podía estudiar así que aproveché de escribirlo y subirlo antes de morir, antes de que mi cerebro colapse.  
Dejé una pequeña nota en el final de este fic donde aclararé unas cositas.

Pero olvidando eso, les dejo con este One-Shot que aunque no lo crean, me gusto mucho aunque saliera de la nada en mi cabeza jdhfjds «3  
Ya saben, si me salen OC mis disculpas. La relación GB!BBRae me cuesta un poquito :(  
¡Sin más palabras! ¡EL FIC!

.

.

.

* * *

Sus dientes se apretaron fuertemente agradeciendo a lo más sagrado que sus compañeros no se diesen cuenta de su deplorable estado. Comprimía la oreja de la taza con una fuerza casi descomunal, como una forma desesperada de reprimir todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Gabriela mal nacida ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Y ella tan adorable y fresca, fingía inocencia sin que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo. Justo ahí, frente a todos en la mesa común.

Con la mano algo temblorosa y el pulso a mil por hora, subió la taza a sus labios y dio un sorbo intentando no atragantarse con el caliente té y con su agitada respiración. Cualquiera diría que Rathen estaba actuando como siempre, pero Chica Fiera sabía que esto no era así. Él pobre estaba intentando por todos los medios no hacer estallar la sala común con sus poderes o retorcerse del placer.

Le vio directo a los ojos y una sonrisa juguetona y coqueta dominó los labios de la hermosa cambia formas, como burlándose y diciendo: " _Te dije que hicieras lo que me prometiste_ ".

Raven por su lado quería matarla.  
Estrangularla mientras la besa apasionadamente.

Reprimió un potente gemido mordiendo su labio inferior, a la vez que los dedos de sus pies se crispaban de los nervios.

Gabi desvió la vista hacía su compañera pelirroja y le sonrió mientras conversaban sobre ir al centro comercial o al cine, Rathen la verdad ni siquiera podía prestarle atención a la conversación. En realidad no podía prestarle atención a nada, solo a Gabriela.  
A Gabriela y a su " _extremidad_ " subiendo y bajando por su erecto miembro.

La odiaba, en serio la detestaba.  
Su mano se apretó fuertemente en un puño cuando " _el pie_ " de su novia envolvía deliciosamente su pene y acariciaba lentamente la punta de su hinchada cabeza, la cual ya desprendía el líquido pre-seminal.

Le dedico una mirada de enojo total, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban potentemente.  
Ella en cambio, solo le guiño el ojo burlona.

* * *

Unas horas antes Rathen y Gabriela entraban a la sala principal, mientras la chica verde puchereaba y se cruzaba de brazos berrinchudamente. Raven en cambio se frotaba la sien intentando por todos los medios no exasperarse.

Robín y Cyborg observaron la divertida escenita de los novios y sonrieron para sí mismos ¿Qué había pasado ahora?

Gabriela se sentó en la mesa donde todos desayunaban e infló sus mofletes en un lindo mohín, con su ceño adorablemente fruncido.

—Buenos días Gabi. —Saludó su mejor amigo robótico, mientras le desordenaba un tanto el verde cabello.

—Hola Cy.

Víctor suspiro fuertemente y se sentó a su lado. —¿Qué pasó ahora?

Rathen que en ese momento se encontraba haciendo su té matutino, suspiro pesadamente como diciendo: _Oh no, le has dado pie para hablar_.

Y en efecto, lo había hecho.

—¡Es que Rae no es de palabra! —Exclamo dramáticamente la mutante.

Robín se rió en voz baja ganándose la mirada molesta del hechicero. Justo en ese momento aparecía StarFire por la puerta común, saludando a todos tan animada y alegre como siempre. Eso hasta ver el rostro molesto de su amiga.

—¿Paso algo querida amiga?

—¡Rae no cumple sus promesas! —Recriminó apuntándolo como si nada a su pareja.

Él por su parte rodó sus ojos cansadamente. —Gabriela ya basta de ser tan malcriada.

—¡Es que no es justo! ¡Perdiste y debes cumplir tu promesa!

Dick y Kory compartieron miradas y rieron bajito, disfrutando de la escena de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Bien ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Cyborg había adoptado el papel de mediador en la discusión, aunque era el que más disfrutaba de todo esto.

—Cy no hagas esto más difíc-… —Pero la oración del empático fue cortada por la voz de su novia verde.

—¡Rae me prometió un beso de película! —Chilló Fiera cruzándose de brazos, muy molesta y berrinchuda.

Raven solo se sonrojo con el ceño muy fruncido, detestando que le hiciera una rabieta frente a sus compañeros de equipo y peor, que dijera "el por qué" de esta tonta discusión.

Robín aguantó la carcajada y preguntó por todo el equipo.— ¿Cómo eso? ¿Beso de película?

Gabriela asintió. —Rae me prestó un libro hace dos semanas y antes de ayer me lo pidió, pero le dije que se lo había devuelto hace una semana. Comenzamos a discutir y le dije que si encontraba su libro en su habitación me tendría que dar un beso de película.

Los tres restantes asentían bastante divertidos del relato de su amiga verde, esta prosiguió mientras el pobre hechicero trataba de ignorar todo el parloteo de su novia y se ocultaba en su capucha.

—Me convertí en un sabueso y después de buscar mucho, el libro estaba en su estante. —Chica Fiera volvió a fruncir el ceño y miró fijamente a su novio. —¡Yo gané! Dame mi beso de película.

Él solo alzó la ceja, sonrojado y molesto.— No.

—¿¡Lo ven!? ¡No cumple su palabra! —Recriminó caprichosamente, hasta que al final sus compañeros liberaron las tan reprimidas risas que tenían guardadas.

—¡Viejo dale su beso! Ella gano. —Dijo Cyborg entre risas, limpiando la lagrimita de su único ojo humano.

—Es solo un tonto capricho, no le daré en el gusto. —La monótona voz del empático se escuchó algo molesta, mientras se sentaba frente a su pareja. —Además yo no sabía que estaba en mi estante, porque ella lo dejó ahí y no me lo dijo.

—En ese caso es tu culpa Gabi. —Dijo Robín sentándose en la cabecilla de la mesa, al lado de su novia Tamaraneana.

Kory por su lado, posó su izquierda sobre el hombro de su amiga cambia forma, sonriéndole amistosa. —No te preocupes mi querida Gabriela, pronto nuestro querido Raven te dará ese tan ansiado beso.

Raven por su parte solo bufó sarcástico _―_ _«_ _ **Si claro, sigue soñando**_ _»_

Gabriela solo suspiró desganada y apoyó su rostro en sus palmas, totalmente derrotada y mirando fijamente al hechicero frente a ella, dejando un claro mensaje con sus potentes esmeraldas _:_ _―_ _«_ _ **Me las vas a pagar**_ _»_

* * *

Después de desayunar como todos los días, hicieron algo que no se hacía muy a menudo en la Torre.  
Hicieron sobremesa.

La conversación era amena y divertida, contando anécdotas y recordando misiones tanto exitosas como fallidas, inclusive algunas graciosas y vergonzosas.

Star le había comentado a Chica Fiera que hoy se estrenaba la película de amor que habían estado esperando por meses, a lo que alegremente la mutante asintió. Había esperado tanto por su estreno.

Y eso le recordó el " **beso de película** " que nunca tuvo.  
Raven era un tramposo por no cumplir su palabra.  
Además el muy idiota le miraba de vez en cuando sonriendo levemente con soberbia, recordándole que esta vez no se salió con la suya.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así.  
Oh no, claro que no.

Mientras seguía la conversación con la pelirroja, Fiera se despojó de su calzado con cautela sin que nadie se diese cuenta y cuidadosamente transformó sus piernas en largos tentáculos, los cuales se escabulleron sin problema hasta donde estaba su novio.

Observó cómo Rathen daba un respingón en su asiento y antes de que pudiese reclamar o irse, Gabriela atrapó su pie derecho y con su "pierna" libre, subió hasta su entrepierna la cual comenzó a masajear sobre el traje. Su increíble audición capto como la respiración del pelivioleta comenzaba a hacerse pesada y sin poder evitarlo, el bulto en sus pantalones comenzaba a crecer con cada toque.

Después de largos minutos acariciando su miembro aun sobre sus pantalones, ya no necesitaba afirma su pie así que lo dejo libre, mientras su tentáculo comenzaba a adentrarse por la apretada tela de su pantalón, olfateando la gran excitación de su novio lo que le hizo sonreír vanidosa.

Raven por su parte hacía uso de todos sus años de auto-control para no mostrar reacción de lo que su novia le hacía bajo la mesa, además que también luchaba por que la torre no estallara en miles de pedazos debido a sus poderes. Pero como le estaba costando maldición.

Su vista se nubló un poco cuando Gabriela enredo ambas extremidades a su miembro y comenzó masajeando lentamente, frotando con insistencia la punta de su pene.  
Una parte de él quería quitarla de encima e irse, pero la lujuria y el deseo se lo impedían. Quería más, le importaba un cuerno si los descubrían, solo quería que siguiera masturbándolo con sus pies.

Con la respiración pesada y entrecortada, su vista volvió a encontrarse con la de su amada novia y ella golpeteo disimuladamente un costado de su propia frente con su índice, dándole a entender que leyera sus pensamientos.  
Tendrían una conversación telepática.

― _«_ _ **Rae-Rae~**_ _»_ _―_ Maldita sea, hasta en sus pensamientos la voz de Gabi era jodidamente sensual.

― _«_ _ **¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Gabriela?**_ _»_

― _«_ _ **Es mi pequeña venganza**_ _»_

― _«_ _ **Eres una jodida malcriada…**_ _»_

― _«_ _ **¡Hey! Lenguaje mi querido Raven.**_ _»_

― _«_ _ **Para de una maldita vez.**_ _»_

― _«_ _ **No quiero**_ _»_ _―_ Gabriela mordió su labio inferior sonriente, evitando la mirada enojada de su novio mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo más rápidamente.

― _«_ _ **Maldita sea Fiera…**_ _»_ _―_ Mentalmente Raven gimió, ya estaba en su límite y pronto acabaría.

Pero en ese momento la frenética masturbación de la mujer verde se detuvo, comenzando un masajeo tortuosamente lento y calmado.

― _«_ _ **¿¡Por qué mierda paraste Gabriela!?**_ _»_ _―_ Reprochó mentalmente Rathen, con el ceño bastante fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.

― _«_ _ **¿No habías dicho que parara? ¿Oh acaso no te gusta así? Pues es tu castigo por no besarme.**_ _»_

La fulminó con la mirada mientras su cuerpo se tensaba placenteramente. Una de las grandes razones por las cuales no se iba en esos momentos por uno de sus portales, era porque esos tentáculos hacían maravillas con su erección, lo frotaban deliciosamente y maldecía que Gabriela supiera donde tocarlo para hacerlo arden en llamas.

― _«_ _ **Jodida malcriada…**_ _»_

La odiaba.

La odiaba mucho porque la muy desgraciada no lo dejaba acabar. Comenzaba rápidamente y cuando se daba cuenta que llegaría a su orgasmo, paraba y comenzaba nuevamente a hacerlo lento.  
Maldita caprichosa.

Ya no podía seguir soportando esto, no podía o perdería el poco juicio que le quedaba. Como pudo uso su magia oscura y alejó esos deliciosos y lujuriosos tentáculos de su miembro a punto de estallar.

―Permiso.

Su voz ronca pasó desapercibida por todos menos para su novia, quien rió juguetona. Rathen desapareció rápidamente por uno de sus portales mágicos directo a su habitación. Ahí recién pudo respirar con calma y observó su gigantesca erección, que le pedía a gritos liberar toda su excitación.

Frunció el ceño enojado a más no poder.

― _«_ _ **Gabriela ven.**_ _»_

La mutante verde que en ese momento estaba en la mesa común, compartiendo con los demás escuchó la voz de su novio en su cabeza y sonrió traviesa.

― _«_ _ **No.**_ _»_

― _«_ _ **Que vengas**_ _»_

― _«_ _ **No quiero**_ _»_

Raven comenzaba a exasperarse, hasta que una maliciosa idea cruzó su mente.

― _«_ _ **Está bien aprendí mi lección, lo lamento. Te daré el jodido beso.**_ _»_

― _«¿_ _ **Hablas en serio Rae-Rae?**_ _»_

―Ingenua _―_ Susurró _―_ _«_ _ **Si no vienes ahora no lo haré.**_ _»_

― _«_ _ **¡Voy!**_ _»_

De un salto Gabriela se levantó de su silla, saliendo de la sala común. Raven por su parte sonreía con maldad por su idea recorriendo sus pensamientos, engañar a Fiera fue muy sencillo.  
En un pestañeo la mutante ya se encontraba golpeando la puerta de su habitación.  
Se apoyó a un costado de la puerta y la abrió con sus poderes, sin que ella lo pudiese ver. Cuando la mutante verde estuvo adentro, cerró rápidamente la puerta y atrapo sorpresivamente a su novia por la espalda, restregando insistentemente su erecto miembro en el formado trasero de su chica.

―¿Crees que te saliste con la tuya con esta bromita? ―Su voz grave choco en sus puntiagudas orejas, enojado y excitado.

Gabi ahogó un gran gemido cuando la mano derecha de su novio se acomodó su entrepierna y movió sus dedos sobre su feminidad, aun sobre la tela la estimulaba rápidamente mientras movía sus caderas contra su trasero, pudiendo sentir el calor y humedad del pene de Raven. La estampó en la pared comenzando a atacar su verde cuello sin piedad, mientras su mano libre se colaba bajo su remera y masajeaba su seno izquierdo con lujuria.

La estaba atacando de todos los ángulos, estimulando todas sus zonas erógenas de una manera enloquecedoramente exquisita.  
Madre de Dios, ni siquiera llevaba 2 minutos estimulándola y ya sentía que iba a acabar.  
Sin querer Rathen le brindó el primer orgasmo a su novia, aunque este no era su plan pues quería que padeciera lo mismo que él.

Torció los labios y ya no importándole la tortura de recién, bajó de un jalón sus pantalones y bóxers y enseguida despojó a Fiera de la parte baja su traje con su magia y con desesperación la penetró. Gabriela gimió extasiada por el sorpresivo intruso en su interior, pero como muchos encuentros sexuales anteriores, se acostumbró enseguida.  
Elevó las caderas para darle mayor comodidad a su pareja y este mientras comenzaba un profundo vaivén, levantó la polera de la cambia formas dejando libre sus pechos los cuales masajeó con sus grandes manos. Chica Fiera alzó sus manos hasta el cuello del hechicero y dejó que este hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, se lo merecía.

Nunca había estado tan feliz por recibir un castigo.

Masajeo sus senos con lujuria, mientras embestía con fuerza a su novia deleitándose por sentir su redondeado culo chocar contra su pelvis. Su mano derecha bajo hasta la entrepierna de su chica verde y con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar lentamente su clítoris, arrancando un dulce gemido de Fiera que llenó por completo su oído, haciéndole sonreír vanidoso por ser el único que logra estremecer a su novia.

Gabriela ya no daba más del placer, volteo un poco la cabeza para atrapar los labios de Rathen sobre los suyos, disfrutando de su lengua libidinosa recorrer todos los recovecos de su afrodisiaca boca, gimiendo con más fuerza cuando el hechicero comenzó a penetrarla con más fuerza, rozando con el descontrol que despertaba Gabriela en él.

Apoyo su mano en la pared y moviéndose rítmicamente en completa sincronía, las embestidas de Raven se volvieron frenéticas haciendo gemir y jadear descontrolada a la mutante verde quien suplicaba por más.  
Con una deliciosa descarga eléctrica sintió el orgasmo inundar cada parte de su cuerpo por segunda vez, haciéndola retorcerse del placer. Segundos después sintió como su novio gruñía con la voz excitada y grave, llenando el interior de su chica por completo disfrutando de su propio orgasmo (Por fin).

Las piernas le temblaban como gelatina y si no fuera porque Rathen la afirmaba ya hubiera caído desplomada al piso como peso muerto. Cuando él la alzo del piso, pensó **erróneamente** que la cargaría a la cama para que pudiese recuperar el aliento, que equivocada estaba.

Raven la giro dejándola frente a él y la levanto afirmando sus piernas por los muslos.

―¿Qué estás haciendo Rae? ―Pregunto nerviosa Gabi, apenas recuperando el aliento de dos orgasmos seguidos.

―Te castigo. ―Respondió con simpleza mientras sus potentes amatistas desbordaban lujuria.

―¿Qué cos-… ¡Ahh! ―Un grito cargado de placer escapo de sus labios cuando sintió nuevamente el pene de su novio dentro de ella.

Instintivamente las piernas de la chica verde se afirmaron a las caderas del mitad demonio y sin más preámbulos, este comenzó nuevamente a embestirla. Chica Fiera apenas y se reponía de su orgasmo por lo que este placer de sentirlo entrar y salir la estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba un descanso o perdería la cabeza.

Gemía descontrolada, arañando la espalda del hechicero con desesperación de tanto placer inundando su frágil cuerpo verde. La capa de Raven quedo destrozada y los pedazos de tela caían por su espalda, pero esto le importo un reverendo cuerno. Sonrió lascivo cuando sintió los colmillos de Fiera rastrillando la piel grisácea de su cuello y aunque le hizo sangrar, lo tenía demasiado excitado para dolerle.

―R-Raven para… ¡Oh Dios mío! ―Las caderas de la cambia forma se movían rápidamente logrando que sus pechos rebotaran divertidamente. ―R-Rae… No pares.

Sonrió por esa contradicción.

Sintió como un cálido líquido envolvía su miembro, dándole a entender que Gabriela había alcanzado un tercer orgasmo. Pero él aun podía más. Beso apasionadamente a su hermosísima novia con desesperación, fascinándose con la imagen frente a él.  
Con el cabello totalmente enmarañado, las mejillas sonrojadas y la piel verde brillando por el sudor le hacían ver endemoniadamente sexy, pues solo él puede ver a esta Gabriela.  
La que enloquecía de placer.

Gimiendo fuertemente contra sus labios, los ojos de la mutante verde emblanquecieron y en un acto de total rendición ante el infinito placer, le jaló fuertemente el cabello violeta a su pareja.

―Y-Ya no puedo más… ¡Oh Dios! ¡OH DIOS!

Y con una estocada profunda que la estampo aun más duro contra la pared, Gabriela llegó al clímax al mismo tiempo que su novio, quien libero un fuerte gemido ronco contra sus carnosos y deliciosos labios.

Tembló escandalosamente, respirando agitadamente sintiendo que en cualquier momento su corazón estallaría por tanto placer. La vista estaba nublada y aun tenía fuertes espasmos por los orgasmo que aun recorría hasta el último rincón de su menudo cuerpo.

―Rathen… Maldito ninfómano.

Él aun masajeando las firmes nalgas de Fiera, libero un bufido un tanto burlón. Enseguida habló con la voz grave y ronca. ―Los hombres no son ninfómanos.

―¿Ah no? ―Su pecho subía y bajada agitadamente.

Él negó despacio y aun estando dentro de ella, camino con ella aferrada a su cintura hasta la cama donde la deposito con cuidado y salió de ella. ―Las mujeres son las ninfómanas, los hombres son satiriasicos.

Estaba cansado y agotado, así que se quitó su destruida capa y polera y se subió los bóxers con los pantalones.

―¿Vas a dormir? ―Inquirió Fiera acomodándose la remera con el sostén, quedando desnuda de la cintura para abajo, pues sus bragas estaban destruidas por ahí en el suelo.

Rathen se acostó a su lado y negó apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. ―No, solo voy a recuperar las fuerzas.

Gabriela sonrió y se acomodo en su pecho, mientras enredaba sus piernas desnudas con las de él. Estaban vestidos de forma opuesta. Él tenía la parte de abajo y ella la de arriba.

Fiera cerró los ojos un momento y por unos minutos todo fue silencio y calma, mientras Raven la observaba en silencio fascinándose con cada facción del bello rostro de su amada verde, hasta que suspiro pesado.  
No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
Era por esto que odiaba a Gabriela aveces. Con o sin querer, terminaba saliéndose con la suya.

―Gabriela. ―Movió el hombro de la aludida para que esta le mirara.

Ella por su parte frunció el ceño, no estaba dormida pero si demasiado relajada. Aun así abrió perezosamente los ojos.

―¿Qué pasa?

Rathen con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas ardiendo en su sonrojo, primero acomodó un sedoso mechón de cabello verde tras su puntiaguda oreja. La penetro con la mirada amatista y por unos eternos segundos ambos se perdieron en la profundidad de sus ojos, Gabi se había sonrojado por la intensidad con la que la admirada y sin mediar palabra alguna, ambos se acercaron para besarse lenta y deleitosamente. Disfrutó de su sabor a té y él atrevidamente mordió su labio inferior, cosa que la descolocó y logró sonrojarla furiosamente.

―R-Rathen.

Desvió la mirada, avergonzado. ―Ahí tienes tu beso de película, ahora no molestes.

―Te amo Rae. ―Susurró contenta mientras se volvía a apoyar en su pecho.

Él la acercó aun más a su cuerpo y la estrechó en un posesivo abrazo. ―Y yo a ti Gabi.

Todo fue perfecto en esos largos y reconfortantes minutos.

Hasta que la sensible audición de Fiera capto algo afuera de su propia habitación, a unos metros más allá.

―¡Amiga Fiera! ¿Ya estás lista para ir a ver la película? ―Esa era StarFire golpeando la puerta de su vacía habitación.

¡Mierda!

―Rae ¿Me puedes teletransportar a mi habitación? ¡Porfa~! Me tengo que cambiar ropa.

La idea maliciosa de decirle que no cruzo fugazmente sus pensamientos, pero imaginar que alguien puede ver a su novia sin bragas y pantalones le enojo y su lado posesivo salía a relucir. Suspiro pesado.

―Bien, disfruta la película. ―La monotonía de su voz se escuchó más calmada y relajada. Enseguida abrió un portal a su costado.

―Gracias Rae-Rae, eres el mejor. ―Y antes de saltar al portal, le robó un rápido, juguetón y apasionado beso a su amado novio. ―Te amo.

Dicho esto, desapareció en el portal oscuro.

Rathen sonrió débil pero divertido, esa mujer por Azar. Lo volvía loco, pero la adoraba con su alma.

* * *

Después de descansar un poco, se vistió con una de sus camisas y una capa, enseguida se puso a meditar frente al gran ventanal de su habitación.  
Pasaron varias horas hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

―No sabía que Gabi podía transformar sus extremidades. ―Pensó en voz alta, mientras una lujuriosa sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios.

Eso podría ser muy provechoso en otros encuentros sexuales.

* * *

.

Colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabo xD.  
Okno sjhfskjdhfs.

Ahora quisiera ponerme seria y comentar lo que había dicho en la nota de arriba.

Bueno, comienzo mi tercer año en la Universidad y ahora con 8 Ramos por tomar y el trabajo de medio tiempo, dudo mucho poder actualizar o pasarme por FanFiction con la frecuencia que lo hacía antes. No es algo que me haga feliz, pero debo hacerlo pues no puedo descuidar ninguno de mis ramos o moriré lentamente.  
 **Así que anuncio con mucha pena mi HIATUS hasta nuevo aviso.**

 **E** spero que disculpen esta desaparición de mi parte, pero debo hacerlo.  
No piensen que me retiro del fandom, no por Dios, nunca. Amo este fabuloso fandom con todo mai corazaun «3 (?). Pero eso, si ven que no subo nada, es porque la Universidad/Trabajo es una mierda :C

Ese era el comunicado.  
Nos vemos en vacaciones :')  
 **LARGA VIDA AL BBRAE «3**

¡ **M** adame **P** ansha **O** ut!


End file.
